The present invention relates generally to drawer slides, and more particularly to a drawer slide with an installation adjustment mechanism.
Drawer slides are often used to extendably couple drawers, trays, and rack mounted equipment to cabinets, racks and the like. Drawer slides generally have one elongate member coupled to a cabinet or rack, and another elongate member attached to the drawer or equipment. The elongate members are slidably, or rollably, coupled so as to be able to longitudinally extend with respect to one another. This extension allows easy access to the drawer or equipment.
Drawer slides, particularly side mounted drawer slides, are often used in pairs, with a drawer slide on each side of the drawer. For each drawer slide a cabinet member is attached to the cabinet and a drawer member is attached to the drawer with the cabinet member and the drawer members are slidably, or rollably, coupled by, bearings, for example. Intermediate slide members may also be positioned between the cabinet and drawer member.
During installation the cabinet members are generally attached to opposing sides of the cabinet, and the drawer members are attached to the drawers. The cabinet members and the drawer members are then interfit by placing the drawer within the cabinet. Difficulties may arise, however, if the cabinet members and drawer members are not properly installed. For example, if a drawer member is not parallel with the associated cabinet member, the members may bind or prevent movement of the slide. In some cases alignment may be sufficiently out of tolerance so that no movement or even interfit of the members is possible. In addition, the drawer may not be level, or may not be properly positioned in a face frame cabinet, depending on the relative position of the slides on each side of the drawer. Accordingly, proper installation of the drawer slides is of some importance, and may be a time consuming process, particularly for those without skill, aptitude, or experience in performing such tasks.